giganticfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Лорд Кносс/Герой
Умения базовой атаки на 3 с. | name-l-en = Bruiser |skill-l-en = Landing the first 4 hits boosts your basic attack damage by 20%. (3s) | name-ll-ru = Острые рога |skill-ll = Когда активирован Силач, попадание ВЕРТЕЛОМ продлевает его длительность. | name-ll-en = Sharpened Horns |skill-ll-en = With Bruiser's damage boost active, hitting with `skill1button SKEWER refreshes its duration. | name-lr-ru = Кровавая пелена |skill-lr = После убийства врага наносит двойной на 5 с. | name-lr-en = Seeing Red |skill-lr-en = After killing a foe, deal double damage. (5s) | name-r-ru = Пробой |skill-r = БЕГ+ЛКМ/RT: вызывает (50 ед. урона/с на 3 с). Расходует 10 ед. . | name-r-en = Pierce |skill-r-en = SPRINT+`skill1button: Inflicts bleeding. "#808080\">(50 dmg/s, 3s) Costs 10 Stamina. | name-rl-ru = Соль на рану |skill-rl = Увеличивает урон от . Попадание по кровоточащим врагам продлевает действие (60 ед. урона/с на 3 с). | name-rl-en = Adding Assault to Injury |skill-rl-en = Increases bleed damage. Hitting bleeding foes refreshes duration. (60 dmg/s, 3s) | name-rr-ru = Опустошитель |skill-rr = БЕГ+ЛКМ/RT: (-10 ед. брони на 3 с). | name-rr-en = Overrun |skill-rr-en = SPRINT+`skill1button: Inflicts cracked armor. (-10 armor, 3s)}} (50 ед. урона/с на 4 с). +3 с к времени восстановления. | name-l-en = Heavy Barrel |skill-l-en = HOLD `skill2button: When fully charged, causes bleeding. (50 dmg/s, 4s) Adds +3s to cooldown. | name-ll-ru = Удар по почкам |skill-ll = ЗАЖАТЬ ПКМ/LT: при полном заряде удары наносят +150 ед. . | name-ll-en = Kidney Shot |skill-ll-en = HOLD `skill2button: When fully charged, foes hit in the back take +150 damage. | name-lr-ru = Точный выстрел |skill-lr = ЗАЖАТЬ ПКМ/LT: при полном заряде попадание дает +25% базовых атак на 5 с. | name-lr-en = Skill Shot |skill-lr-en = HOLD `skill2button: When fully charged, a hit gives +25% basic attack damage for 5s. | name-r-ru = Тор |skill-r = ЗАЖАТЬ ПКМ/LT: бросает копье в указанную область. врагов на 3 с. (перезарядка +11 с). | name-r-en = Torus |skill-r-en = HOLD `skill2button: Throw spears at targeted area. Now slows enemies for 3s. (+11s cooldown) | name-rl-ru = Пригвоздить |skill-rl = ЗАЖАТЬ ПКМ/LT: врагов на 3 с. | name-rl-en = Immobilizing Torus |skill-rl-en = HOLD `skill2button: Cripples enemies. (3s) | name-rr-ru = Время пик |skill-rr = ЗАЖАТЬ ПКМ/LT: ускоряет перезарядку на 3 с за каждое попадание. | name-rr-en = Spear Time |skill-rr-en = HOLD `skill2button: Reduces cooldown by 3s for each enemy hit.}} врагов. | name = GORE | desc-en = `skill3button: Melee attack that interrupts attackers on hit. | name-l-ru = Поддеть на рога |skill-l = При попадании врагов. | name-l-en = Goring Up |skill-l-en = On hit, launches enemies. | name-ll-ru = Забодать |skill-ll = При попадании ближайших к цели врагов. | name-ll-en = More Gore |skill-ll-en = On hit, also launches enemies in a small area around your target. | name-lr-ru = Стремительный бросок |skill-lr = врагов еще выше. | name-lr-en = Goring Toss |skill-lr-en = Launching enemies much higher. | name-r-ru = Бульдозер |skill-r = Q/LB,Q/LB: проводит мощную дополнительную атаку (перезарядка +5 с). | name-r-en = Bulldoze |skill-r-en = `skill3button,`skill3button: Perform a powerful second attack. (+5s cooldown) | name-rl-ru = Энергия убийства |skill-rl = Q/LB,Q/LB: наносит 100 ед. . Убийство врага увеличивает получаемую на 50%. | name-rl-en = Focus on the Kill |skill-rl-en = `skill3button,`skill3button: Deals +100 damage. Killing an enemy grants 50% Focus. | name-rr-ru = Красная тряпка |skill-rr = Попадание по врагу с запасом здоровья больше 75% дает +25% к базовой атаки на 5 с. | name-rr-en = Initiating Gore |skill-rr-en = Hitting an enemy over 75% health gives +25% basic attack damage. (5s)}} на на 20%, на 5 с. | name = BULL RUSH | desc-en = `skill4button: Increases movement speed. (20%, 5s) | name-l-ru = Бычье безумие |skill-l = от базовых атак увеличивается на 15% на 5 с. | name-l-en = Raging Bull |skill-l-en = Gain +15% basic attack damage. (5s) | name-ll-ru = Марафон |skill-ll = Увеличение удваивается (40%). | name-ll-en = Long Running |skill-ll-en = Movement speed buff is doubled (40%). | name-lr-ru = Громкое мычание |skill-lr = Дает +20% к и +15% к от базовых атак ближайшим союзным героям на 5 с. | name-lr-en = Mighty Yawp |skill-lr-en = Gives +20% movement speed and +15% basic attack damage to nearby allied heroes. (5s) | name-r-ru = Большая туша |skill-r = На 5 с увеличивает на 300 ед. | name-r-en = Major Beef |skill-r-en = Gives you +300 HP. (5s) | name-rl-ru = Толстокожий |skill-rl = Увеличивает еще на 200 ед. | name-rl-en = Thick Skinned |skill-rl-en = Gives an additional +200 HP. | name-rr-ru = Тридцать три коровы |skill-rr = При использовании врагов перед вами и наносит им (150 ед. урона, игнорирует броню). | name-rr-en = Interrupting Cow |skill-rr-en = On use, interrupts and damages foes in front of you. (150 damage, ignores armor)}} , ближайших врагов, вызывает и (4/5/6 с). | name = LABYRINTH | desc-en = `focusskillbutton,`skill1button: Deals armor-ignoring damage, stuns all nearby enemies and inflicts bleeding and cracked armor. (4s/5s/6s) | name-l-ru = Доминатор |skill-l = ЛКМ/RT: +5% к за каждое убийство, пока герой не погибнет (макс. 15%). | name-l-en = Dominator |skill-l-en = `skill1button: +5% damage for each kill without dying. (Maximum: +15% damage) | name-ll-ru = Ярость боя |skill-ll = Дает 10% за каждое убийство или смерть. | name-ll-en = Battle Fury |skill-ll-en = Gain 10% Focus for each kill or death. | name-lr-ru = Беспощадность |skill-lr = Дает +10% к и +10% к после каждого убийства (на 6 с). | name-lr-en = Remorseless |skill-lr-en = +10% speed and +10% damage boost after every kill. (6s) | name-r-ru = Кровожадность |skill-r = к . Восстанавливается от вдвое быстрее. | name-r-en = Bloody Minded |skill-r-en = Immunity to weakness. Recover from daze twice as fast. | name-rl-ru = Линия жизни |skill-rl = +20% получаемого . Вне здоровье восстанавливается быстрее. | name-rl-en = Life Line |skill-rl-en = +20% self healing. When out of combat, your health returns faster. | name-rr-ru = Морозостойкость |skill-rr = 25% . F/LS+RT,ЛКМ/RT: после использования ЭНЕРГИИ +50% (до смерти героя). | name-rr-en = Hardy |skill-rr-en = 25% degen resistance. `focusskillbutton,`skill1button: 50% degen resistance after using FOCUS. (Lasts until you die)"}} Таланты и игнорирует броню. | clashRU = После попадания базовые атаки игнорируют на 4 с. | descEN = RMB: CHUCK deals more damage and ignores armor. DURING CLASH: After hitting, your basic attack ignores armor (4s)}} . | clashRU = При попадании перезарядка РОГОВ быстрее на 7 с. | descEN = Q: GORE covers more ground and deals 50 more damage. DURING CLASH: On hit, GORE cooldown is 7s shorter.}} во время БЫЧЬЕГО БЕГА. | descEN = RMB: BULL RUSH lasts 3 seconds longer. DURING CLASH: Your basic attack gives triple Focus during BULL RUSH.}} Советы * Категория:Описания героев